


A Pretty Bra for a Pretty Girl

by miavevo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, theyre not even dating but i guess its the start of something?, thominho if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miavevo/pseuds/miavevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i'm a freshman, and the the seniors stole my underwear as a prank do u happen to have an extra bra' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Bra for a Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> yay first ficlet on this site hope you enjoy (:

She should have known. The second that the sound of the sickening male giggles made their way into her ear, she should have known. Now, here she was in nothing but a small blue towel with no one around to help her.  
The other players on the volleyball team had already left, leaving the soccer team that was filled with seniors who apparently felt it was funny to take the bra of a freshman.  
“Anyone out there?” Brenda called out from her spot in the locker room hesitantly. No reply came. She huffed in annoyance and made her way closer to the exit.  
“Please, anyone?” Again, nothing.  
Her thoughts racked at how she was supposed to get out of this situation when her phone was out on the bleachers along with her spare clothes. She really needed to be more prepared for the worst, considering this was high school.  
“Hey there, Brenda,” a not-so-recognizable voice called out. “Some pickle you’ve got yourself in, huh?”  
One of the seniors, she thinks his name is Minho, revealed himself with a sly grin on his face.  
“Nice towel,” he laughed, clearly enjoying her distraught.  
“Nice personality–oh wait!” Brenda shot back with a pokerface.  
Her urge to roll her eyes was too strong, but Thomas, another senior, came up behind Minho, and the urge went away. The Asian didn’t scare Brenda–he looks too much like a puppy–but Thomas was a different story. His features and all-around body structure was a new level of intimidating. He could probably crush the Hulk while texting his many girlfriends.  
“So, Brenda,” Thomas started. “Teresa didn’t tell me that the new style was braless and wearing a towel.”  
“Shut it, Thomas,” Brenda snapped. “Where’s my bra?”  
Thomas pointed his hand to the soccer field. At first, she didn’t see it, but then she did. On top of a too-tall light fixture was her black Victoria’s Secret bra.  
“How the hell did you even get it up there?!” Brenda yelled, waving one of her arms around, while the other stayed clutched to the towel.  
“That’s for you to figure out,” Minho said smoothly before marching out with Thomas in tow.  
Brenda glared at their backs for a good ten seconds before realizing that it really didn’t help her situation. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the locker room. She stayed seated for a mere second until footsteps echoed through the room.  
“Hello?” the girl sighed. “Please tell me you’re a girl.”  
“I’m a girl, yeah,” a voice said before revealing to be another senior. This time though, it was the captain of the volleyball team Teresa.  
Brenda inwardly sighed of relief at the sight of the brunette. Brenda had always looked up to Teresa ever since she started up on the team and _oh God she was still only in the towel._  
“What are you still doing here, Greenie?” she asked, eyeing up the towel.  
Brenda winced at the nickname, but answered immediately. “The soccer team thought it would be hilarious to hang my bra from the highest light post out on the field,” she sighed.  
Teresa looked at Brenda, confused, before rolling her eyes.  
“Was it Thomas?”  
Brenda nodded. “Him and Minho, why?”  
“Thomas is my brother who is going to get murdered for picking on my teammate,” the girl smiled at Brenda.  
After a few seconds of silence between the girls, Brenda spoke up.  
“Could I maybe, u-um, borrow a bra maybe? Only if you have an extra one, though!”  
Teresa chuckled lightly and nodded her head, grabbing Brenda’s hand. “I’ve got one in my bag. Come on.”  
Brenda sighed in relief and followed the older girl. Her locker was further in the back. Once they got there, Teresa pulled out a bag.  
“Pick,” she stated, pushing the bag towards Brenda. “Don’t worry, they’re all washed.”  
Brenda laughed lightly and looked through the array of bras before picking out a simple nude one.  
“Aw, c’mon, I know you want one of the prettier ones. Please, it’s a gift. a pretty bra for a pretty girl.”  
“Okay,” Brenda said quietly, ducking her head so Teresa couldn’t see the pink tint on her cheeks.  
The younger girl resurfaced with a white lace bra and zipped the bag back up. She pushed it back into its original place before turning to Teresa.  
“Seriously, thank you,” she said, smiling.  
“Seriously, it’s no problem,” Teresa returned the smile. “Anything for my Greenie.”  
The girl turned to leave, but Brenda stopped her by grabbing her hand. Teresa turned around, raising an eyebrow.  
“One more thing?” Brenda asked gently.  
Teresa nodded wordlessly.  
“Can you grab my bag filled with my clothes?”


End file.
